This invention relates to a process for reactivating an agglomerated iridium-containing catalyst involving the sequential steps of reducing agglomerated iridium oxides if present on the catalyst surface to the free metal, pretreating the catalyst surface with a halide-providing compound, preferably hydrogen chloride in the absence of elemental oxygen, and redispersing the iridium metal by contacting with elemental halogen.